Picnic in the Park
by Megz-and-Tori
Summary: The team all go for a picnic in the park and reflect on the budding relationship between Hotch and Emily H/P pairing with a bit of Jack and the rest of the team thrown in there too.


**Picnic in the Park**

Emily and Hotch had now been dating for six months and it was going really well, the team knew about their relationship and they couldn't be happier for them. They each now had some sort of light in their lives that wasn't there before. To be honest the rest of the team had been worried about both of their workaholic tendencies and their relationship seemed to make them go out more, even sometimes with the team. On top of this, and more importantly to both Emily and Hotch, Jack was okay with the change in their relationship. Jack was a very perceptive child, just like his father, and he realised that although Emily meant that he didn't have all of his dad's attention any more, 'His Emly' made his dad smile more which made Jack happy too. Plus Emily was fun and could tell the most amazing stories about fighting bad guys, so she was ok with him. Everything was brilliant and working out just right, which is why they had decided that they needed to go out with the team as a couple. So Emily, with JJ and Garcia's help, had organised a BBQ in the park for Sunday in the hope that they didn't get pulled away on a case. It was going to be a really fun, relaxing day and everyone was invited; Hotch, Emily and Jack; JJ, Will and Henry; Garcia and Kevin; and the bachelors - Morgan, Reid and Rossi.

Emily and Hotch arrived first with Jack carrying enough food to feed an army and some picnic blankets. It was beautifully sunny autumn day and although it was hot, there was a light breeze that made it perfect weather for a BBQ. They choose a small clearing in their local park, which they had all agreed on before hand, and began to set up. There were a few trees to one side of the clearing that provided some shade if Jack and Henry got too hot but enough sunlight for it to be warm. As Emily laid out the blanket Hotch put the food on a pull out table they had brought along with them, Jack was kicking a football close by - due to a talk in the car about staying close so Hotch could see him at all times. Hotch, smiling, looked down at Emily and due to being in a playful mood decided to push her slightly.

"What?" she furrowed her brow and looked up

"Oh nothing… I wanted to tell you that this was a brilliant idea of yours." His dimples appeared as he smiled at her. Emily laughed a little and then replied

"Are you trying to insinuate that not all my ideas are brilliant?" She asked playfully.

"No… that's not what I'm saying and you know it." He light-heartedly glared at her.

"mmhmm…" she said as she leaned in to him and lightly brushed her lips to his. Their kiss was suddenly broken by a wolf whistle from near by. It was Morgan and Reid.

"Hey, woah, hey! Just because we are okay with you guys doesn't mean we wanna see that!"

Reid had gone bright red at his side because of the topic and there was a light blush creeping up Hotch's neck. The only ones seemingly unembarrassed were Morgan and Emily.

"Oh like you care Morgan, we've seen you stick your tongue down many a girl's throat when we're out at a bar... and anyway, you're just jealous" she said sticking her tongue out.

Garcia had come up behind them and jumped in at this point. "Woah what's all this about!" Garcia was wearing a brightly coloured dress as usual, with pink beads around her neck. Kevin, who was still a little unnerved by the team, hung back behind her with an orange Hawaiian shirt and cream shorts on, they made quite the pair. The others all laughed and then the guys all shook hands with each other while Emily and Garcia went about organising the food she had just brought. JJ, Will, Henry and Rossi all arrived at the same time, JJ coming over to speak to her girls and the men greeting the others.

Rossi set up the BBQ, setting it alight. He arranged all the meat in place for laying on the BBQ, he kept a very organised system going while cooking the meat.

"Woo, look at Rossi getting all domestic and cooking!" Emily called over from the girls huddle.

"Ah, well there's a first for everything." JJ commented.

"I'll have you know I do cook on a regular basis." Rossi replied.

"Yea, a Rossi special 'phone call to the take-out'" Garcia shouted provoking an out break of laughter from the team and a huff from Rossi.

"Actually statistics show that men are more – "

"Reid! Please no genius comments. I don't want to think too much today." Morgan said nudging the boy genius so he lost his balance.

"Yes. We don't want to put Rossi off. He's showing us his secret talent." Garcia giggled.

"Come on girls. Give Rossi a break. Dealing with the BBQ is a man's job anyway, nothing domestic about it." Defended Hotch. He looked at Emily to find her with her hands on her hips and giving him the 'oh you didn't just come away with a sexist comment!' stare. He was in trouble later.

Just then Jack ran up to Hotch and whispered something in his ear. Soon after, both holding hands, they made their way towards the women. JJ was holding Henry on her hip when she felt Jack tugging at her T-shirt. "What is it honey?" she said in her smooth motherly tone.

"I was wondering… is it okay if I can play with Henwy?" Jack looked up at JJ expectantly.

"Sure Jack… but you do have to be very gentle okay? He is still only little and he cant walk properly yet."

Jack looked deep in thought for a moment with his brow crinkling slightly, in a way only small children can, before he came to a final conclusion "Okay Aunty JJ, I will be careful I pwomise." He said nodding his head to show his sincerity.

JJ put Henry on the floor and Jack sat across from him and started rolling the ball to him. The game continued with Emily, JJ and Hotch watching them admiringly for a while. Jack was such a cute little boy and he was so protective they knew he would never hurt Henry. He took after his dad far too much to ever do anything like that.

While watching the boys play, Hotch had instinctively reached out for Emily, putting his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder. Garcia looked over at this point to see her fellow team mates. She brought out her phone and took a picture. It was such a domestic scene and although she was used to them in suits and catching bad guys this seemed to fit them even better, comfortably dressed in jeans on a wonderful sunny day watching their child (well kind of). No one doubted that Hotch and Emily would stay together and build on their relationship further. They were a family with Jack and it seemed so…right.


End file.
